Soul Chronicles
by renjiabarai18
Summary: Renji Abarai has a younger sister? With Quincy powers? Simialar to the TV series with some new characters thrown in! Read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!!!!

This is related similar to the series but with some new characters thrown in!

Chapter 1: A wondering Spirit

"Help me!" Ichigo Kurosaki turned to hear a girl's voice and ran towards the park.

"Ichigo wait!"

"Well, hurry up Rukia." He yelled over his shoulder at a black haired girl. She nodded and ran after him.

Once they arrived at the park they saw huge monster, with a mask and a black body called a Hollow, pinning a red haired girl on the ground. She wore a black and white samurai outfit, with a shield badge on her left arm, shade-like goggles on her forehead and spear called a zanpaku-to in her right hand. They Hollow grabbed the girl's neck and lifted her up in the air.

"Someone…help…me!" she said weakly.

"Hey let go of her! Rukia now!"

"Right!" She put on a glove that had a skull with flames around it. She shoved her palm in Ichigo's head and forced out his soul wearing a black and white samurai outfit with a huge zanpaku-to. His real body was on ht eground next to Rukia.

"Ichigo now!"

"Right." He ran and sliced the Hollow's arm that secured the girl. She fell to the ground and landed on her feet.

"Thanks, but I'll take it from here." She jumped and sliced the Hollow down the middle of the head and it disappeared. She landed beside Ichigo, put her spear on her shoulder and looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Oh well, in that case. I'm Kairi, Soul Reaper 6th Squad 2nd lieutenant."

"How old exactly are you?" Rukia asked walking up next to Ichigo with his body.

"16."

"But the graduating age is 18, how did you…?"

"Graduate at my age? My friend."

"But why are you here?"

"I'm looking for some people and a relative." She said pushing her goggles back on her forehead.

"Well, who's your friend?"

"Wait! You're Byakkuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai's partner aren't you?" Rukia asked putting Ichigo's body down. Kairi nodded, dropped her spear and held her left side. She hissed at pain and looked on her hand to see blood.

"I guess it got me earlier." She about fell over until Ichigo caught her.

"Hey take it easy. Rukia, can you help her?" She looked at the huge gash on Kairi's side.

"It's beyond my reach. They only person who can do this is Urahara. Let's take her there."

"Ok." Ichigo got back into his body, grabbed Kairi's zanpaku-to, took her arm over his shoulder and followed Rukia to Urahara's place.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! A guy with blonde hair, covered by a green and white stripped hat, answered the door.

"Ah Rukia, Ichigo. What are ya doing here?" He looked down at a unconscious Kairi and her wound. "Ah healing. Follow me." Rukia and Ichigo followed him to an empty bedroom at the back of the shop. "Put her here." He gestured towards the bed; Ichigo nodded and sat her down. Urahara kneeled down and examined the wound. "It's pretty deep, I mean I could bandage it but she won't be able to move for awhile. Rukia, can you wrap her up while I get some medicine?"

"Sure." Urahara left and Rukia took off the samurai coat off and started wrapped up Kairi's wound.

"Why would she wait in this world for her squad?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, she's Renji and Byakuya's partner and she's in the 6th squad so they're hardly in the Soul Society and in this world hunting down Hollows, Spirits or other Soul Reapers."

"But why didn't they show up where whe was attacked?"

"I don't know. All we can do now is leaver her here with Urahara."

"Yeah, thing that bothers me is I don't think I can trust her." They both left after Urahara came with the medicine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to the Soul Society

Kairi opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom. She sat up and saw her phone was vibrating. She looked at the message on how finding Rukia was going. She put in a message that she'll capture her and wait for back-up. She then received another message saying 'kill if necessary.' She closed her phone, got up and opened her door.

"Ah I see that you're awake. Going out are we?" She saw Urahara sitting down next to the door.

"Yes, I found what I was looking for and now I have to bring her back." She grabbed her samurai coat, put it on, grabbed her zanpaku-to and started heading towards the door.

"Do you think that you would bring yourself to kill her?" Kairi stopped. Urahara knew what was going on and he wanted answers.

"No, but I have orders."

"Orders that you can disobey like yesterday?" Kairi turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not your student anymore Urahara. So stop treating me like one." And she left. She walked down the street and for her luck Rukia was down the street. She went up to her and pointed her zanpaku-to at her face.

"Stop."

"Kairi? What are you doing?"

"The Soul Society has you scheduled for execution by giving a human your power. Where is he?"

"I have no idea who are you talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kairi tried to attack her until Ichigo stepped in and black her spear with his zanpaku-to. "What the…?" He swung at her and slashed her whole right arm. Kairi dropped her staff, grabbed her arm and fell to her knees.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Ichigo raised his zanpaku-to and was about to finish her off until a voice said,

"Don't touch her! Howl Zabimaru!" Ichiog looked up and saw a d red head guy with a snake-like zanpaku-to, a black and white samurai outfit, a badage on his left arm and shade-like goggles as Kairi's. His blade hit Ichigo's zanpaku-to out of hs hands and he landed infront of Kairi. Behind her was a guy with a black and white samurai outfit, white coils in his long black hair, a white scarf and a zanpaku-to on his left side.

"Byakuya! Renji!" Rukia said. Kairi looked up to see the red head's face.

"Renji! It took you long enough!"

"Hey you ok?"

"Don't know, I can't move my right arm." Renji turned to Ichigo.

"Hey strawberry! I'll protect her with my life and if you touch her again. I'll kill you!" Renji fought Ichigo and cut him open enough times to land on the ground bleeding. Renji was about to attack him one more time until Kairi said,

"Renji don't!" Renji looked at her in confusion. She then felt light headed and fell on the ground. It the started raining.

"Kairi!" Renji ran to her side.

"Come on Rukia." Byakuya grabbed her by the wrist while Renji grabbed Kairi and put on his back, grabbed her spear and left through a gate into the Soul Society, leaving Ichigo for dead.


End file.
